Three's Company
by shadowjack12345
Summary: A story about a guy and a girl... and another girl. From space. Raven, Starfire and Beast Boy make an attempt at a relationship even more challenging than usual, a relationship between all three of them! The first "chapter" is the prompt story that started it all, the story itself beginning in the next one. Hope you like! Rated M for mentions of sex later on.
1. A Prompt Prologue

**This is the prompt story that got me thinking about writing a poly BBStarRae story ^_^**

Whatever Raven expected to see when she walked into the common room, it certainly wasn't what she _did_ see: Starfire, locking lips with Beast Boy. When they separated, he looked guiltily at Raven, fearful he had damaged what he hoped was a burgeoning romantic attraction between the pair. For her part, Raven felt it as well, but right now she felt one of the uglier sides of affection: jealousy.

"Rae! It isn't what you think! Star's been hounding me to learn Swahili all week and I gave in and… yeah," he ended lamely, largely because he had enjoyed the kiss more than he thought. Starfire blushed as she smiled sheepishly.

"It is the truth, Raven. The kiss was intended purely for language transfer and any pleasure we derived from it it entirely coincidental," she insisted. Raven only raised an accusing eyebrow while Beast Boy face-palmed. Raven sighed, knowing her friends were innocent. Dumb… but innocent. Still, even if she couldn't get mad, it didn't mean she couldn't get even.

"Hey Starfire. You ever wanted to learn latin? Ancient greek? Sumerian? Azarathian?" Raven asked. Starfire clapped her hands together and smiled broadly.

"No! But I do now, very very much!" she sang. Raven stepped forward and put her hands either side of Starfire's face, her thumb gently rubbing her cheek. With lidded eyes and a ghost of a smile, Raven leaned in and slowly pressed her lips to Starfire's. Her right hand slowly traveled down Starfire's arm before moving round to her back and splaying out, pulling her nearer. Her left hand moved up and delicately ran through Starfire's hair to her shoulder before resting there. Their mouths hadn't opened but Raven had applied rather more pressure than Beast Boy had, and when the kiss ended, Raven's right hand returned to Starfire's face and just barely caressed her jaw with her fingers before Raven stepped back.

"Did you get all that, Star?" Raven asked, smiling. Starfire, red-faced and arms limp, blinked at her.

"Ummmmmm…"

"I'll take that as a yes," Raven said, resuming her journey to the couch but aiming a victorious smirk at Beast Boy, who stood wearing a slightly more envious shade of green on his skin.

The smirk had two meanings and both were clear: first, whatever this had been, Raven had won; second, if he played his cards right, maybe Raven would kiss _him_ like that.

He hoped so.

 **-Jack**


	2. Oh My Stars and Garfields

**Three's Company 1 - Oh, My Stars and Garfields**

 **Okay, finally getting around to this. There will be things mentioned in this story that might make you want explanation/exposition but they will be addressed in due course. I'll say they're aged about 20-21 in this.**

This was it. Today was the day. Now was the time. So Beast Boy thought as he stared at his reflection in the mirror. He and Raven had been dancing around each other for months now, the insults slowly giving way to a more flirtatious, even more satisfying routine of verbal sparring. To be honest, from the outside it probably looked much the same, but there was no hiding the fire in Raven's eyes when they "argued".

At least he hoped that was what he saw. Not for the first time, he was gripped by the fear that all of this was in his own head. No... No. There was something there, he knew it, if only he was brave enough to reach out and seize it. He looked back in the mirror. Today was the day. Now was the time.

This was it.

He exited his room and started walking toward the common room, eyes half-closed as he followed his nose: Raven's scent was getting easier and easier to find the more he thought about her. The door opened and he beheld her, at the window. She wasn't meditating as such, just watching the sea and breathing with its ebb and flow. He took a fortifying breath and marched forward.

* * *

Like an ember bursting into new flame, Raven felt Beast Boy awaken from afar. She seemed to sense him more easily as time went on... and as he increasingly filled her thoughts. She had already meditated this morning yet hadn't moved from her spot, watching the water outside as it lapped and splashed the rocks of their island home. The memory came unbidden, the time she had approached him at that very shoreline and told him, much to his amazement, she _didn't_ think him a child after all. Raven smiled at the recollection - good memories were precious to her.

She blinked as she felt Beast Boy's emotions harden and sharpen into a determined resolve, just before he left his room. She closed her eyes and could almost see his brightness come closer. She opened them again and resumed watching the sea, using its rhythm to calm her breathing. Why did she need calm? Why wasn't she calm in the first place? Before she could answer herself, the door opened. He saw her. He marched toward her...

"Good morning, truest of friends!" Starfire cried, zipping into the room behind Beast Boy. They both froze, sighed deeply, and then turned smiles of their own back at Starfire (one wide, the other subtle). Starfire began to make herself breakfast, all while chattering to them both about several topics. Raven and Beast Boy shared a glance, a quick shrug with tolerant smiles. Beast Boy's fear vanished - she was entirely aware of what he had been about to say (as much as he had been, anyway) and regretted the interruption as well. He shook his head and shrugged more expressively. It could wait until after breakfast.

And after lunch. And after training. And after dinner.

Every time - _every time!_ \- he tried to find some privacy with Raven, in the corridor, in the elevator, in the training room, on the roof, Starfire was there first, and always with something to occupy the time and attention of Raven or himself. He contemplated giving up and trying again tomorrow as he, once again, stared at his reflection.

"No. Today is the day... and there isn't much today left!" he muttered, eyeing his watch: it read 21:24. He whipped out his communicator and sent Raven a message: GARAGE. FIVE MINUTES. He immediately left and stepped in the elevator, pushing the button with enforced composure. Raven's slightly disappointed expression throughout the day had only cemented his belief that his feelings for her were reciprocated but still... he was nervous.

 _Ding_

He breathed in and out a few times, set his jaw, and exited the elevator, walking into the dark garage. He flipped the light and pulled out his communicator, watching the time tick by. When five minutes were almost up (to the second), he counted down.

"Three... two... one..."

A swirling void opened before him and a girl stepped through, her boots tapping lightly in the bare concrete. The void closed and they were alone in the silence. Raven, trying and failing to stop her hands from trembling, pulled back her hood. Beast Boy smiled at the sight of her. Her expression was carefully neutral but he could see her expectation in her eyes and, for once, in the slight tint of her cheeks. He almost laughed with sheer joy but held it in, anxious to not make her feel like he was playing with her.

"Hi, Rae," he breathed. Raven's expression softened a little, allowing fondness to show through.

"Garfield," she replied. He grinned again.

"Rae... Raven. Raven, I-"

" _WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIT!_ "

Beast Boy could have cried. Starfire! Again! Was she doing this on purpose? No there must be another explanation.

"Please forgive me, my friends. I know you were about to make confessions of the feelings and perhaps alter the scope of your relationship..." Well, so much for there being another explanation. Despite everything, including Starfire apparently deliberately derailing his attempts to ask Raven out, he found himself pouting that Starfire had stolen his thunder a little. Raven was able to muster up a little embarrassment at the casual airing of their almost-dating status.

"Starfire!" she yelped, more shocked than anything. Starfire continued talking, determined to finish.

"I cannot just stand by and watch! I know it was only to exchange the languages but, ever since we kissed, the possibility has existed in the back of my mind. Now it has greatly expanded into a true desire!"

"Since we... Star, that was _months_ ago," Beast Boy protested. Starfire, staring at the floor with her hands clasped in front of her, nodded guiltily.

"Yes. At first I meant to allow you to follow your hearts, I truly did, but I find I cannot do so. I... my feelings have grown very strong indeed," she said, miserably. Beast Boy stared.

"You have strong feelings for me?" he asked, amazed. Starfire nodded, then finally looked up at him. Then she looked at Raven. She took a depp but short breath, shaking now, and spoke again.

"For both of you."

 **DUN DUN DUNNNNN! Finally! I finally wrote something. I know this isn't going to be everyone's cup of tea but I think it'll be fun to write. This will likely take a long time but I'm still happy I managed to pick up the proverbial pen again. Thanks or reading, I hope you enjoyed it and will enjoy what's still to come.**

 **-Jack**


	3. Reservations

**Three's Company 2 - Reservations**

 **How will our not-quite-a-couple react to Starfire's confession?**

"For both of you..."

Raven recoiled as Starfire's words sunk in. Not out of revulsion but sheer, blunt shock. She felt almost physically shaken by the four words. Starfire... _liked_ her? Starfire liked her. Starfire liked _her_! _And Beast Boy_! With the initial impact finally wearing off, Raven looked into Starfire's eyes and could see the truth in her confession, plain as day, which made her own reply all the more embarrassing.

"You like me?" Raven said, realising with a blink that the rest of her hadn't quite caught up with her brain. Starfire nodded, chewing her lip and fidgeting with her hands.

"I do. As with Beast Boy, I found myself thinking upon our kiss often as time passed. Soon I knew I wouldn't mind repeating it. Later I knew I would very much enjoy it," she said with very uncharacteristic quiet.

"I had no idea," Raven said, unnecessarily. "You never gave any sign you were... that you were... you were..."

"Attracted to you?" Starfire supplied, a shadow of her usual smile in her face. "Like I said, I planned to conceal it from you - both of you."

"What... what changed your mind?" Beast Boy asked, finally finding his voice. Starfire turned her gaze to meet his.

"You did," she answered easily. "Every day, I saw the pair of you grow closer. Every day... I felt I could bear losing you a little less. Today, you forced my hand and I found I could not stand by. I... I do not wish to prevent your togetherness. I wish to _join_ it."

"Star... what are you asking us?" Beast Boy asked.

"On my world, there are relationships that constitute of three willing individuals. Our word for it is _borkalgesh_. I have not been able to find a truly equivalent word in English (or, she thought with a blush, any of the other languages their kisses had taught her), but its literal meaning is 'equilateral triangle of greatest affection'. They are not commonplace but are also not rare."

"Soooo..." Raven said, stretching the word out. "You want to be my girlfriend, and you also want to be Beast Boy's girlfriend. And you want Beast Boy to be my boyfriend as well as yours. Sound about right?"

"Yes!" Starfire agreed with a smile a little closer to her usual one. Beast Boy actually staggered back until he hit the wall, sliding down until he sat on the floor. Starfire's smile vanished. Raven watched him as he sat before turning regretfully to Starfire.

"Starfire... I think you'd better give us a moment," she said. Starfire inhaled sharply, suddenly and desperately afraid she had ruined her chance and, worse still, sabotaged any possible intimacy between Raven and Beast Boy. She nodded stiffly before walking to the elevator, wiping at her eyes. Raven made sure she was gone before walking over to the still seated Beast Boy and kneeling next to him. His head was in his hands. "She's gone."

"I... I am so mad at her right now," he muttered. Raven blinked in surprise. "I had this whole day worked out. I was gonna ask you out and then we were gonna go for a walk and ice cream and then come back home and then out again for dinner. I had it all worked out. All day, she's been getting between us and now I know it was on purpose!" he said, his voice rising in volume.

"You just kind of assumed I'd say yes, huh?" Raven jabbed, trying to lighten the mood. Beast Boy stood and glared at her.

"Not now, Rae," he grumbled. Raven stood and brushed the dust from her knees.

"Can you blame her? How would you have reacted if you found out I was about to confess my undying love to Aqualad?" she asked. Very quickly, he cooled down, though he pouted at the mention of Aqualad.

"No, I get it. I get it. I was just... I was on edge all day and, even if she didn't mean it, it was kinda her fault," he said, knowing he was right but still guilty for thinking it.

"She knows. The guilt is pouring from her, Beast Boy, I can feel it from here," Raven told him.

"Ah, damn it," he hissed. "I don't want her to feel bad."

"You aren't angry anymore?" Raven asked with a smirk. Beast Boy rolled his eyes.

"Okay, fine, I'm not mad anymore and I'm sorry I got mad in the first place. I just wish she could've found an easier way, y'know?" he replied. Raven nodded, understandingly.

"I do know, but then, how would _you_ confess to two of your friends at the same time they confessed to each other?" she asked, rhetorically. Beast Boy nodded.

"Fair point," he admitted. "Speaking of which, even though it seems like a formality now... Raven, I really like you. Will you go out with me?"

"Well, as it turns out, I rather like you as well. So yes, I will... but what are we going to say to Starfire?" she wondered. Beast Boy was grinning - despite everything else, he and Raven were now a thing. He hoped it didn't come at too high a cost.

"Man, I don't know," he said. "I mean, it's not like we could... we couldn't do that." Unbidden, the image of the three of them together popped into his mind - it had appeal.

"Answer me one question. Honestly. Do you feel anything for her?" Raven asked. Beast Boy almost screamed.

"What? No! I mean she's great and everything but... well, maybe I had a _teensy_ crush on her when we first teamed up but that only lasted, like, five minutes. Or maybe it was longer than that," he babbled. Raven only continued to watch him. "Okay! Yes, I think she's super pretty but that's just Starfire, right? _Everyone_ has a crush on Starfire that never really goes away, right?

"Right," Raven agreed, distractedly. Beast Boy blinked at her a few times.

"Wait... you? Starfire?" he asked, intelligently. Raven folded her arms across her chest but stubbornly refused to raise her hood to conceal her blush. "I had no idea you liked girls too," he said, voice a few notes higher than usual. Raven only shrugged.

"I am attracted to people I find attractive," Raven said, matter-of-factly. "And yes, Starfire is on that list." Beast Boy remained silent. Raven rolled her eyes. "Yes, you're on there as well," she sighed, eliciting another grin from the changeling.

"Good to know," he said. "Are we really considering this?"

"Did you make a reservation for dinner?" Raven asked, catching Beast Boy off guard.

"Uh, yeah. I had one for eight but, obviously, our night didn't work out that way and I cancelled," he grumbled.

"Let me guess: Alessandro's?" Raven tried.

"How did-"

"Because you're friends with the owner and you love Italian. I'm not complaining, Beast Boy... but I think you'd better call your friend."

* * *

Starfire sat huddled on the couch, staring at the window but not seeing. Her knees were tucked under her chin and wrapped up in her arms. Cyborg was gone and so was Nightwing, for which she was extremely grateful. Even though their own relationship had ended more than two years ago, still she felt uncomfortable with the idea of discussing her current predicament with him and, if he had been there, he would have seen her worry and drawn the story out of her in minutes. So here she sat, wanting to be let alone but wishing for the opposite as well. She squeezed her eyes shut and a single tear ran down to her arm.

"I should not have opened my stupid, truthful mouth. I should have remained silent or learned to lie. I should have let them be," she whimpered to herself. She had been here for just over ten minutes but her fear seemed to multiply every few seconds, fear that she had disrupted something beautiful between her friends, fear that she had overstretched and broken her friendships with them. She didn't know what to do...

"Starfire?"

Starfire jumped to her feet and whirled around: there they were, Beast Boy and Raven, watching her with pity in their eyes. She wiped her eyes in vain - they had already seen - and began to back away from them toward the window, desperate to somehow delay the anguish that seemed certain. Raven had called her name before but was now lost for words. Beast Boy stepped forward and put his hand on Raven's shoulder.

"Let's just tell her. Get it over with," he said. Starfire felt her gut twist.

"Starfire... we have a reservation for tomorrow night. A date," Raven explained. Starfire nodded sorrowfully.

"We, uh... we wanted to ask if you'd like to join us," Beast Boy said. Starfire raised her eyes and stared at them, unblinking.

"You... you wish the three of us to go on a date? Together?" Starfire asked, voice trembling. Raven smirked.

"If you don't have plans, anyway," she said. Starfire laughed, a great, sobbing, gasping laugh as new tears - this time of relief - filled her eyes.

"I have no plans. Even if I did, nothing would keep me from your company tomorrow," she declared.

"Aaaaand if we can get you down from the ceiling by then," Beast Boy laughed. Starfire looked around herself and saw he was right: in her joy, she had floated from the floor and now bounced gently from the ceiling like an especially emotional balloon. She focused and propelled herself toward her friends, alighting gently.

"Your acceptance has filled me with great joy. It is to be expected," Starfire said, grinning again. "I confess... I do not know what to do now."

"Well," Raven said. "For myself, I'm ready for bed. Today has been... interesting, but draining."

"I actually agree," Beast Boy added. "My legs feel like jelly. Think I'm coming down from an adrenaline high," he laughed. With that, the three of them walked toward the corridor, reaching Starfire's room first. There they stood, even less sure of what to do with themselves. Finally, Starfire made a decision and took Beast Boy's face in her hands, planting a slow but delicate kiss on his forehead before giving the same to Raven. Then she silently initiated 'the group hug'.

"Whatever happens," she whispered. "I will always remember this night fondly. Goodnight." She disappeared behind her door and, with a wave, closed it. Beast Boy and Raven carried on, a little dazed by Starfire's affection, reaching Raven's door next. Again, there was a long moment of indecision.

"Um... should I-" Beast Boy started, but Raven interrupted him.

"It's okay, we're not there yet. Goodnight, Beast Boy," she said. He smiled back at her.

"Yeah, okay. 'Night, Rae." Beast Boy turned away and started to walk

"Um.." Raven started, causing Beast Boy to turn back. With a blush, Raven pressed a kiss to the tip of her own finger, then gently tapped that finger on Beast Boy's cheek. Without waiting, she turned back to her room and stepped inside. "Goodnight, Garfield" she said, curtly, and shut the door. Beast Boy only stared into space.

"'Night..." he muttered before heading to his own room.

 **Here we go. I wrote some more stuff! Hope you enjoy, let me hear from you!**

 **-Jack**


End file.
